Mio's Tale
by kikiloru
Summary: Mio's had a pitiful life and now she's dead. Instead of everything being over she is thrown into Naruto, the one thing that used to make her happy. Will she finally find happiness or will she finally loose all herself in the darkness. OC not sure who the pairings will be for now. M rating for safety of later chapters :)


_This is my second fan fiction; reviews are appreciated and most likely needed. I want to grow as a writer. Thank you _

_This story follows an OC after she is thrown into the world of Naruto after dying._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto in all his golden haired glory_

* * *

Colorful images flashed across the screen of my laptop as it lay on my chest. A small smile tugged on my lips as I watched Haku talking to Naruto. I'd always loved this arc, and I always cried when they died. It didn't seem fair to me that they should die just when they had learned so much. But I guess it had to happen so Naruto could grow as well.

I'd watched the entire series about a million times over; it was the one thing that seemed to make me truly happy anymore. That and having a secret laptop, the defiance it symbolized in having it made me pretty freaking happy as well. Lets just say my father and I didn't have the best relationship. He beat me constantly and even though I made the money to buy the laptop myself with a part time job, to him since I was his so was the money and I couldn't buy anything with his money.

Glancing over at the clock on my desk I saw it was 2:18 in the morning. _I should probably hide this before he comes back home from the bars. _With a heavy sigh I sat up and placed my laptop on the bed next to me. I call it a bed but really it was just two comforters lying on the floor, you work with what you are given right? Lightning flashed across the sky and lit up my bedroom for a split second as I gathered up the cord for the laptop. The rumbling thunder almost covered the sound of the front door closing; I froze.

_He can't be home yet….. He can't….._

The bedroom door slammed open making me flinch. I slowly turned my head towards the open door, I could see my fathers outline in the doorway. Even from my bed I could smell the alcohol. "Da-" in three long strides he had crossed the bedroom and smacked me across the face. I sat perfectly still my head still turned from the slap.

"Where the FUCK did you get that laptop!" he screamed while grabbing the front of my nightshirt. I didn't answer. Instead I became numb and hid inside myself, no use in arguing with him especially when he's drunk. He pulled me up by my shirt screaming in my face, spit flecked my face. So many words but none of the registered till he pulled the gun out from behind his back.

_It must have been tucked in his pants, shit I might actually die tonight._ I tried to take a step back "Father, what are you doing with that gun?" His grip on my shirt tightened making me unable to back up at all. He placed the gun right above my heart. His bright blue eyes burned as he glared at me. My heart pounding in my chest, I could hear the rush of blood in my ears, feel it pulsing to the very tips of my fingers. My mouth was dry and I could taste my fear on my tongue, metallic and cold like the tip of the gun.

He was talking again but I couldn't hear him, suddenly he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I never wanted you, and neither did your mother. That's why she died giving birth to you. To get away from the burden she never wanted." And with that said he pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through my chest burning hot, my eyes widening as I tried to breath in. Letting go of my shirt I dropped to my knees clutching my chest. He didn't even look down just turned and stumbled away.

Blood poured from between my fingers as I fell onto my side. _That asshole is so drunk he probably thought he didn't really hurt me_ I couldn't even manage the chuckle that was trying to force its way out. Blood bubbled out of my mouth and my vision began to flicker. Slowly I registered what I was seeing in front of me, it was my laptop. Snow was falling around Haku and Zabuza. _Well, at least I get to die with them_ this time a bitter laugh did escape my lips. My vision slowly got darker and darker my body becoming numb till there was nothing left at all.

* * *

_Next chapter will start in Naruto land!_


End file.
